


Passion to a Stranger (art)

by anoncitomikolino



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dimensional Travel, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoncitomikolino/pseuds/anoncitomikolino
Summary: Art I made for "Passion to a Stranger" by AxisMage!





	Passion to a Stranger (art)

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the fic! https://archiveofourown.org/collections/dcu_bang_2019/works/20841059


End file.
